Always Come Back To Your Love
by Jo-9tails
Summary: Just a little songfic about our little hotheaded Koorime and the conflict he experiences regarding his feelings with a certain redhead. Yaoi.


Always Come Back To Your Love

A songfic by: **Ninetails**

(Sung by **Samantha Mumba**)

I've been up and down 

We see a black blur materializing into our favorite Koorime's form. We see him patrolling the area near Kurama's house. The reason for his presence there: unknown, even he has no clue. He went up to his favorite lookout spot: a tree near Kurama's bedroom window. He sees the fox hunched over something on his desk. He had a sudden urge to hop in and take the fox's attention away from his school things and kissing him crazy. He wanted so much for those emerald eyes to pin him in their green light. Feeling like a baka, he flitted back down to the ground to take a long, swift run.

Been going round and round

Our very confused fire demon itched to see the tantalizing Kurama but something in him forbids him to. _'You can not loose your sanity and your freedom to any youko pimp!' _the voice in his head said, much to the irritation of our Jaganshi. He halted for a moment to observe his surroundings. _'Haven't I pass this stupid shrub a minute ago? Hn, whatever.' _He pondered his earlier thoughts. Why did those thoughts sprang up all of a sudden? Where could he have gotten those ideas? Maybe he finally took notice of the numerous things the fox did to him. For the past few days, the kit was constantly smiling at him with a dreamy, vague expression alight in his beautiful face.

I've been all over town. But I'll never, ever find somebody new for sure

Our very befuddled fore demon managed to have a tour around town without him realizing it. He was just passing the park for the umpteenth when he realized how utterly senseless and foolish his actions were. He stopped short and, hidden, observed the moonstruck ningen couples loitering around the park, oblivious of everything but themselves.

I've been high and low.

Our poor fire demon is seen on top of a pole, invisible to anything but the sharpest eye and a man with binoculars... and those who do see him mistake him for a bird! Night is slowly dawning (Nice oxymoron!) as he (finally) leaped down from the pole.

I don't know where to go

He flitted to... the West mall – next seen on top of a skyscraper – on Meiouh High's front gate -- then back to the park – blurring again into WAIT! I'm tired of keeping track of his whereabouts. He can't seem to keep still even for a second. His mind was in turmoil. Something was pulling his feet towards...

Because I love you so

Kurama. He watched, a little bemused, how his feet led him to the path it knew by heart (a little confusion of body parts here). He can't seem to fight the urge to run away any longer. He had to go to his fox, he had to know, and he had to find out if... _'Damn that stupid fox! Oh well, might as well agree with my heart.'_

And I'll never ever find someone like you for sure

Flashback: Hiei was in bed, err, lying place, with another one of his numerous... lovers? Forward to a grand bedroom with Mukuro entangled in his arms. Fast forward to Hiei looking deep into the youko's hurt eyes as Yomi finally defeated him. Then back to the near future when a laughing Shuuichi dragged the fire demon into an arcade. No, there would never be anyone to equal Kurama in making an impact in his life.

Show me were I belong tonight, give me a reason to stay.

He finally stepped noiselessly onto Kurama's sill. Kurama, who was snoozing on his desk, jerked awake by the sudden draft blown into the open window. He looked, alarm filling him, around his room and spotted the ruby eyes f the fire demon staring straight at him. He gave a gasp at the intensity of that gaze. Kurama's dulcet voice asked a question which Hiei didn't answer at first. "Hi! What are you doing here? You finally came to visit me for a change!" _'Well, I have a right to be here, damn!'_ They stared at each other for uneasy seconds when Kurama squeaked out another effort of conversation. "Hiei, why don't you stay the night and the next day here? It's quite late and there's no school tomorrow. Besides, the 'rents will be going away." Their staring match went on for another minute. "Well?" asked the now impatient Kurama.

No matter if I go left or right, I'll always come back to your love

"I don't want to stay for the night," the fire demon answered curtly. "Oh, well then..." Kurama trailed off as hurt threatened to steal into his voice. "I want to be with you, forever," Hiei continued. "Wh-wha?" was the brilliant answer of the thoroughly befuddled youko. Feeling quite brash, Hiei flitted off and materialized on Kurama's front, seizing his slender waist. He saw the emerald eyes go wide with shock and slowly side close as he let their lips touch. After a breathless make-out match, they talked. Of their feelings, of uncertainties and doubts, and of their future together (which they both agreed would be VERY happy). A muffled "Ai shiteru mo, kitsune," was heard as the now exited kitsune dragged the fire demon into the bed.

Owari

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Err, the song ain't mine. Characters aren't too. So what the heck is the whole point of this seemingly inane fic? Why, the consequent getting together of our two favorite bishies of course! Nyahaha! Err, I'll stop now.


End file.
